


Stargazin'

by Healy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon, Stan O' War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: Ford goes stargazing with his brother.





	Stargazin'

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Stan O' War" for Forduary 2018.

Ford stays out on the deck, ostensibly to keep an eye out for sea monsters, but mostly to go star-watching. It’s a beautiful, clear night, and he feels like he could see the multiverse from here, if he only looked hard enough.

Soon enough, his brother peeks out from the cabin. “Enjoying yourself out there?”

“Mm-hm,” Ford replies. “You should join me, Stanley.”

“Some of us still need our beauty sleep, Poindexter,” Stan grumbles. But out he goes, anyway, and wraps an arm around Ford. “Good night out, huh?”

Ford nods, leaning against Stan. They stay like that for hours.


End file.
